


Trust me. I feel you there.

by FrancesHouseman



Series: Dreams and Fantasies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesHouseman/pseuds/FrancesHouseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share some fantasies in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me. I feel you there.

Dean is awake and watching Sam, a completely neutral expression on his face. Sam comes around quickly and realizes that Dean is half expecting to be rejected, watching Sam’s reaction carefully. That Dean is still here, lying next to Sam and watching him sleep, being brave and wonderful, makes Sam smile. There’s no way Dean is being rejected by Sam. Not in this lifetime, not in the next.

 

This is the best way to wake up. Dean smiles tentatively back. Sam is going to purge Dean of uncertainty. He’s going to kiss it out of him.

 

Dean tastes like Dean in the morning, a taste Sam already knows from smell and it’s not a bad thing. He pushes Dean down and kisses him thoroughly, wanting their tastes to mingle until they taste the same: Sam and Dean in the morning. He twines his legs in Dean’s and pushes their bodies flush. Dean is already hard and Sam catches up quickly.

 

Dean kisses Sam back, giving as good as he’s getting, working Sam’s mouth, taking what he wants. He pushes Sam over onto his back so that Dean is hovering over him and pulls back slightly, still so close to Sam’s face that it’s difficult to focus. Dean is sleep mussed, clearly aroused and smiling hungrily at Sam.

 

“Morning Sammy.” His voice has a growly edge that Sam likes a lot. Sam pulls him down and gets back into the kissing, letting his body return the greeting with lips, mouth, tongue, hands that pull and knead at Deans arms and back, legs that re-twine with Dean’s, cock that pushes against Dean’s cock. He flips Dean so that he’s on top again, thrusting with his tongue and his hips, loving all the sensations of their bodies together. They’re so right together. Finally together.

 

Sam pulls back, hair framing his face and hanging down to almost touch Dean’s cheeks. “Dean.”

 

Dean tries to pull him in again but Sam resists. He has to make Dean understand that he’s Sam’s, now, forever. “Dean you can’t ever have sex with anyone else,” he says.

 

Dean just looks amused and groans when Sam refuses to be pulled back into a kiss.

 

“I mean it. I probably can’t tell you that… but I am. Because if you do I’d have to kill them and that would make me a monster. Then you’d have to hunt me and kill me and you don’t want to have to do that.”

 

“Okay Sam. No sex with anyone else, I promise. _C’mon_.” Sam lets his mouth be guided back into place and Dean pushes his fingers in Sam’s hair, making little patterns on Sam’s scalp with his fingertips. They kiss slowly, tongues sliding, mouths opening right up.

 

Sam breaks away again and says, “You’re mine and I’m going to need to do things _to you_ Dean. I’m going to drive you nuts.”

 

“Sam, for the record,” Dean’s voice is rough and he clears his throat, “You are a fucking kung fu black belt Shaolin ninja expert at driving me nuts. Been doing it your whole life already.” He still has his fingers in Sam’s hair, petting him with a fond look, dark eyes speaking to Sam’s arousal.

 

“But now Dean, _now_ , there are whole new ways to drive you nuts.”

 

Dean smirks. “Oh yeah? How’s that then?”

 

“I’m going to…” Sam glances round for inspiration, eyes landing on the desk. “Going to write all over you when you’re asleep. My name all over you. Going to tattoo it on you.”

 

“S’that so? Where abouts?”

 

“On your ass Dean. No, on your fucking heart. No. On your ass so that you feel it while it’s healing, every time you sit down. On your ass and your heart.”

 

Dean chuckles, low, delicious. “After last night? Trust me. I _feel_ you there.”

 

 

“I’m going to spank you. Leave my mark on your ass that way. See how much you can take.” Dean gives him a look that says, _Yeah right, we’ll see about that_. “Going to fuck the memory of every single woman you ever touched right out of you and it’s going to take ages because you’re such a fucking stud.”

 

Dean likes that. His lips fall open, all kiss swollen and heavy looking. He bites the bottom one into his mouth, nostrils flaring slightly because his breath is coming quicker. “You’re pretty tight lipped about your conquests Sammy but I’m assuming you did get laid. I mean, there was Jess, Amelia, that werewolf chick. Real relationships with love and stuff right? Must have got some action in there…”

 

“Every single time I fucked Jess,” Sam cups Dean’s face with both hands, “Every single time I fucked Amelia,” he shoves his cock against Dean’s, making him moan, “Every single time, I thought of you.” He pushes down on Dean, “Every,” thrusts his hips, “Single,” and thrusting again, “Time.”

 

They kiss, rut and roll for a while and end up on their sides, facing each other. Dean takes Sam’s hand and puts it on his cock. Sam squeezes him, eyelids dipping in pleasure at the hiss it wrings out of Dean. He moves slowly up, down, lovely silky feeling in his fingers.

 

“What else are you gonna do to me huh? Come on Sam, tell me what you want to do to me.” Dean’s arousal sounds like chocolate. His face is flushed pink and it’s spreading down his neck and the top part of his chest.

 

“I’m going to keep you on the edge of orgasm for ages and make you beg for it Dean. Going to get you all tied up and gagged, my captive. All that straining masculinity, like a prisoner in spy movie but with nipple clamps and… you know, the works. Torture you with pleasure. Going to watch you try to fight it Dean, trying to be all macho, fight yourself for not wanting to fight it. Want to watch your muscles bulge and your cock strain while you pretend to want to be free because you’re so fucking stubborn. Going to give you something to struggle against and make you feel really fucking good because you deserve it. I’m going to do it so often that your brains melt. Until you believe that you deserve it too.”

 

Dean reaches for Sam’s cock and matches the same slow firm stroke that Sam is using on him. It’s awesome. “I want you delirious with pleasure Dean. Going to make you run your mouth off, every curse word you ever learned. Going to get you to spill all your secrets, _all of them_ , so you can’t hide anything. Want to know you completely, everything, the things you don’t want me to know, personal, intimate, embarrassing things. Going to find a witch and fuck you on truth serum. Get you all riled up, get under your skin so there’s nowhere to hide.”

 

Dean moans, “Sammy fuck,” and rolls his hips.

 

“And when you’ve got nothing left to give, when I know you inside out, when there are no more secrets, _then_ Dean, then you’re going to see that I love you. I’m going to make you see that I love you for everything you are, everything you’re not, for anything you might or might not be in the future. Just because you’re you and I’m me and it can’t be any other way.”  

 

Dean presses his forehead to Sam’s shoulder and his cock twitches and pulses in Sam’s hand, precome dribbling over Sam’s knuckles.

 

“Your turn.”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Come on Dean. What do you want? What do you think about? You do think about me, right? Come on. I want to know. I want to know _everything_.”

 

Dean lets go of Sam and rolls onto his back, shaking his head. Sam keeps hold of Dean’s cock. Keeps stroking. He pushes his own length into Dean’s hip and ruts gently against him.

 

“I used to make up these scenarios when you were just a kid. I’d lie there thinking about them at night. There’d be something that threatened you. Bigger kids at school. Monsters. Something solid that I could really lay into. I’d lie there feeling really angry and imagine killing things that try to hurt you. I did it for ages. If I got hurt protecting you, you know, if I suffered, then it was better. Bigger fights were better. I got so mad thinking about it. So worked up.”

 

“You already died for me once Dean.”

 

“Yeah.” Dean has the grace to look sheepish.

 

“My knight in shining armor. Any fantasies where I have a starring role?”

 

“I want to… touch you. When you’re sleeping. When you’re awake. Take your words away. Make you laugh. Make you happy. Feed you. I want to… wash your hair. Make you come.” Dean is avoiding looking at Sam. It’s kind of cute.

 

“Dude! Your deepest sexual fantasy is washing my hair?”

 

“You want you know this stuff or not?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam grins but tries to sound trite, “Sorry, go on, tell me.” He twists his grip so that the head of Dean’s cock is squeezed, adding deeper color to the blush in Dean’s cheeks and working its way down his torso.

 

“The way you used to look at me when I was bigger than you… Sometimes if I do something really good you get that look again. I think about that and… I think about you looking at me like…”

 

“Like what?” Another firmer stroke, another pulse of wetness on his fingers.

 

“Like you can read my mind. Makes me so hard when you look at me like that Sammy, makes me want to spill my guts for you.

 

“So spill.”

 

“Ugh, God Sam. There’s this… scenario I imagine. Y’know when they ask you to think of a happy place? It’s so simple. I want to lie with my head in your lap.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“By a river, under a tree. There’s sunlight filtering down through the leaves. It’s just us.”

 

“No funny business?”

 

“Just your big goofy face smiling down at me.” Sam nearly misses the next bit because Dean mutters it really quickly, “ _Strokingmyhair_.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stroking me.” Dean is blushing furiously now and Sam has never felt so powerful.

 

“God Dean. You’re a closet romantic. Are there going to be candles and violins?”

 

“Sammy, if that’s what you want then we can raid one of those Wicca stores and hire an orchestra.”

 

“Make me sound like some the world’s worst pervert in comparison.”

 

Dean rolls back towards him. Apparently he has recovered from being embarrassed. He’s licking and rubbing his lips together and Sam has to taste and taste and taste some more.

 

“Don’t worry Sammy. I’m going to let you do all the things you want. Everything we can think of and then some. You want to get under my skin? We’ll invent new ways. We’ll be the most deviant deviants ever.” Dean’s voice is gorgeous and it’s Sam’s turn to bliss out now.

 

“Everything?” He lets Dean push him onto his back. Dean props himself on an elbow. They keep stroking each other, Sam switching hands to his right, which is easier. “Want to do everything Dean. The most extreme things that anyone has ever dreamt up. Break down all the barriers between us.”

 

“Yeah, no barriers. Nothing gets in the way. Just you and me Sammy.” This is what Sam wants. Dean telling him how it is, lusty and hot.

 

“You’re gonna to let me be tender to you, Sam. Gonna make you all needy and raw baby.”

 

Sam gasps because hearing Dean say that does strange new things to his body. It’s like a flame to kindling and dried leaves; a great unlit bonfire of need inside Sam that he didn’t even know was there.

 

“Like that? Baby?” He coaxes Sam’s cock, steady and firm and agonizingly slow. “Sammy? Like me calling you baby? Want to be my baby boy?”

 

Sam chokes and moans. His body is tumbling towards orgasm now and Dean’s words are getting all the way inside. He’s on fire, emotions twisting, making him feel everything helplessly. He tries to think about how he’s touching Dean but his hand won’t work properly and he feels clumsy.

 

“Let me be tender to you Sam. Want to be tender with you baby brother. Gonna take care of you,” and Dean presses a kiss to his temple. “Take care of you real good. Sweet baby boy,” Dean’s hand is relentlessly slow on his cock and his body is going to come when Dean wants, whether Sam wants it or not. Jesus. Sam feels like he’s dying, it’s so intense.

 

Dean puts his mouth right next to Sam’s ear and says, “Want to love you. Love you Sammy, love you every way. Want it to be everything, just us, everything like this forever,” and Sam loses it. He’s coming so hard that he’s shaking and it goes on and on but Dean’s got him. “Yeah, that’s it. Good baby. So good.” And Dean’s coming too, hot pulses over Sam’s hand that he barely registers.

 

Sam clings to Dean, face in his chest because he can’t bear to let go just yet. Dean kisses his hair and murmurs comfort.

 

Gradually Sam’s emotions right themselves and he relaxes. They shift so that they’re facing each other, just out of kissing distance on the same pillow.

 

Sam feels content, all the way to his bones. He wants to sleep and never get out of Dean’s bed.

 

Dean grins like a fool. “Sam?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This whole talking thing? Such a good idea.”


End file.
